Taking Sides
by Rulerofweridness
Summary: Rey disappeared long ago in Luke Skywalkers X-wing. When that same X-wing reapers on the tracking map sixteen years later it is thought that Rey might have returned. But it is not her, it is her twin children Evan and Emma. They are searching for their father, the father that Their mother never told them about. His name is Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the SW movie. However I do own Evan and Emma. **

**Note: I made Poe and Finn a gay married couple. There is no Lemon or Smut (I don't do that stuff)... I have a friend who loves that stuff so here ya go riverelf... **

She hadn't seen any of her friends in sixteen years. Of course Poe, Finn, Rose and Leia we're not forgotten. She missed them very much. But in the last three years she had something more important to deal with. Her children, twins Emma and Evan, they looked just like their father. Same curly black hair and spatter of freckles. They had her nose and face shape through. The both of them were strong in the force. She was sure that no one she used to know knew that they even existed. Maybe Ben, but not anybody from the resistance. Their both fifteen now, Even looking exactly like his father and Emma looking like the female version of him.

It's useless to dream about going back, Rey came here to die just like Luke Skywalker did. Evan runs in the door holding a small leather book. She recognizes the book, It was Leia's. She knew this moment would come.

"Mom, what's the resistance" Evan asks dark hair tousled. He has a serious expression on his face, he knows that his mother hid something from him.

—

Emma Solo runs through the forest practicing the training course she knows by heart. Ever since she was seven she's been out here in all her free time, training. What she is training for, nothing really in two years when she and her brother Evan leave secretly. They would travel off this planet without their mother knowing, because she wouldn't let them if she did. Her and Evan had always felt like their mother had been hiding something from them.

*flashback*

"Why does mom always go all stiff when we ask about our father, and rest of our family Em" Evan asks his dark haired sister looking over at her matching deep brown eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing Ev, he must've just been a bad man" Emma says defending their mother.

"There's something, I know it, I will find it if there is" the boys says narrowing his eyebrows.

"Ok... you do that Ev" the tall girl sighs ignoring her brother for the time being. Evan would too, he would make sure he did.

*flashback ended*

Emma shook her head, leaning against a tree taking a breath. She stood their reaching out to that strange force she had always felt. The wind blew around her, the long thick braid banging against her back.

'_More wind then normal' _she thought turning her face up to the sky, her eyes were closed oblivious to the old X-wing that had landed next to her. Her eyes pop open to see her brother standing there.

"Ev, I'm getting stronger in the force I felt a great wind and then it stoped as soon as you got here" Emma says excitedly. Evan laughs talking a step behind a tree, Emma follows him and to her dismay she sees the old X-wing that caused the 'great' wind. She sighs.

"Ok sis if your done with your expensive training can we go, I was right mom was hiding something... we have family, their a wars going on and our grandmother and father leading it, on different sides" Evan says revealing the truth their mother had hidden very well.

"Why do we need to go" Emma asks him narrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Then she saw where he was coming from, he wanted to find dad. She didn't want to leave, neither of them did but at the same time something called them.

"It's fate, that's why we have to go, part of me just knows Em" Evan pleads brown eyes softening, Emma knows that they need to do this. Maybe it's the right thing.

"Let's go" she says, purpose flooding her veins.

—

"General you may want to look at this" Commander Dameron says staring at the X-wing tracing device. The old general takes a step over to the man and looks at the screen.

"X-wing Red Five, There isn't any Red five anymore they never named another one after Master Skywalker blew up the Death Star, it's a memorial piece although no one knows where the actual ship's resting place is" C3PO says looking at the general.

"The last person to fly red five was Rey, she disappeared with it... Poe, that might be our Rey" Finn says to his husband and fellow Commander. Poe takes a deep breath letting himself hope for a moment that she was alive.

"It can't be her Finn, Rey's dead" Poe says heart sinking, she was like a sister to the both of them. They missed her, everyone did.

"Monitor them, message over the Radio see if anybody responds" General Leia says pursing her lips. Commander Dameron picks up the small speaker and pauses before speaking.

"Red five, Red five come in" he says praying or a response. Nothing comes for a moment. Two people, their fighting.

"Oh shut up Solo, this is Red Five comeback" says a girl. This raises Leia's eyebrow, could it possibly be her son. Someone laughs in the background over the radio.

" well technically your a Solo to so you just to,d your self to shut up" says a boy. I'm not Han, or Ben Leia can identify that for certain.

"This is Red Five we're coming in for landing" says the girl obviously annoyed, it's not Rey that's for sure.

The famous X-wing lands all the leadership waiting to see who would come out of it. Leia watches hoping with all her heart it's Ben or Han.

'_Don't be silly, there not coming back' _she thinks a frown setting on her face.

At long last the top of the X-wing pops open and two fifteen year old kids hop out. Now everyone's confused, who were these two and why were they flying Luke Skywalker old X-wing. Leia walks up to them seriously, she studies the girls face first she looks like someone she knows but can't place it. Next she looks at the boy, he looks like Ben, exactly like Ben. That's who the girl looks like her, she looks like her when she was younger.

" what's your names" The older woman asks a serious expression on her face.

"Emma" says the girl strait faced looking quite young with her long braid and rosy cheeks.

" Evan" says the boy looking over his sister. Leia obviously isn't content with this information because she asked another question.

" what is your last name, that's the most important" the old general says. Emma sighs looking over to her brother, Evan was always the better one when it came to words.

"Solo, our last names Solo" he says contemplating on telling the whole story, they didn't have time for that.

"Do you know our father, we've come searching for him" Emma says fed p with Evan's silence. This seems to break the generals hardened expression.

" do you know your fathers name, his first name" Leia asks the two kids standing in front of her. Truthfully their mother never told them, Evan remembers something from the book though. He pulls out the book.

" our mother never told us, we do know, I've read in the pages of this whole journal I found in my mother's old bag" Evan says flipping through the pages. Evan obviously find what he's looking for, because his face lights up.

" Ben Solo thats his name, please tell me you know him" Evan says to the older woman. She knows him all right, she does very well.

"Ben Solo is my son" Leia says staring at the twins. No wonder the boy looked like Ben. For a moment the twins just stared at her, Emma finds resemblance in her face with the woman's. Ben see's now what there mother hid from them. It was good of her to, because it seems as if they were born into a family feud.

" you're our grandmother" questions the girl with the long black braid. Leia nods and the twins run into her arms giving her a hug. They never knew they had any family other then their mother and the father they never knew.

—

The twins don't talk much to anybody. Except to each other, they're pretty quiet most of the time.

" must be getting over the shock that they actually had more then one family member" Poe suggests to his husband one night.

" I still can't believe that Rey had kids with Kylo Ren" finn says rubbing a hand through hair. He wouldn't be surprised if the man had raped her. But that again as evil as Kylo Ren was it seems hard to believe that he'd do that, it wouldn't be respectable. That left on the one option, he really didn't want to think about it.

" why are they trying to search for their father, don't they know who he is" Poe asks cuddling down into bed with the darker man. Then it hits him.

" they don't know who is due there, they don't know what he's done, they keep referring to him as Ben Solo, Rey must have never told them about him" Poe states sitting up. He decided, tomorrow he tell those two kids whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own noting but the device I write this on and old snow globe from NYC. **

**Note: I'm going to try and wrap this story up soon, I'm already losing interest in it and I can't just up and leave it because I know there is people who are reading it. My apologies if it's very short. **

They were gone, no trace of them. Rey Solo was going insane, her. Children were missing. Running outside frantically she yelled their names tears pouring down her cheeks. It wasn't normal for her to cry, but they were the only thing she had left. Running behind the little cottage and finding the old X-wing gone she knew what had happened. They were off to find their father.

But Rey hadn't told them the whole story, she made it seem as if their father wasn't that bad. She should've told them about the dark side of the force, she should've told them everything. But she hadn't, how stupid of her. She was useless, she couldn't even address something she knew would come at some point. It was inevitable for them to leave at some point. Rey cursed herself for not preparing them.

She fired up the old Millennium Falcon, she was going to find her children.

—

The sun shone brightly outside the resistance base. Nothing was wrong, the world seemed all fine and dandy.

That was to the twins at least, to the sheltered young children the world was perfect. To the Dameron's, Leia and just about all the rest of society, the world was screwed up with maniacs wearing black and silver masks that terrorized people. They loved it here, away from their sheltered little home, away from their mother who had hid everything from them.

Finn Dameron takes a step up to the twins relishing in their freedom.

"We need to talk to you" the darker man says rubbing his forehead. The two teenagers nod warily. They follow the older man towards the hangar and find a empty room. They see Leia and Poe their as well sitting quietly.

"Sit please" Poe commands and the kids do so.

—

"I feel a awaking in the force, two" says Emperor Kylo Ren, he did too. It was something familiar, like he was connected to it. He had to find these two people. He had to turn them to the dark side. The nights of Ren stood in a line in front of the Supreme Leaders throne.

"Find them, I myself will search as well, I leave general Hux in charge in my absence" the tall dark haired man says dismissing the knights of Ren.

He glides through the passageways to his ship black cloak trailing behind him in a intimidating fashion. He didn't know who these people are but he would turn them to the dark side.

—

The Damerons explain the situation to the children and at the end of it they are confused.

"I do not think highly of the man anymore, but I still wish to meet him" Emma says brushing a stray hair behind her ear, Evan nods agreeing with his sisters statement. This is bad, they don't know what's coming for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo ren was most definitely not someone you would want to meet. He walked down the gangplank of the little ship that had landed on the little deserted planet in search for a clue as to where that evil scavenger had went, she would know where those children were. Part of him still missed her, but that was where it ended. He didn't love her any longer, she had betrayed him.

*flashback*

They had been together for days. They weren't a Jedi or a Sith they weren't Supreme Leader and Scavenger. On the deserted planet they were just Kylo and Rey. A man and a woman who loved each other.

He made sure to tell her repeatedly to. Every hour he would tell her 'I love you' at least seven times if not more. She would always return his gesture with a smile, the same phrase and a kiss.

But all good things end, and that's how they both ended up back on they respectable sides angry at each other with lightsabers drawn.

This wasn't good, because the both of them had found the consequences of love.

Rey was pregnant. One side of him wanted to stay and be there for her but another said he needed to obey his real master. And his real master said that she wasn't to be trusted or associated with unless she was on the dark side.

"Come with me, you need a teacher... I can show you the ways of the force" He has said, she only responded with a glare.

"No I don't need a teacher, I don't even need to be a Jedi! These children need a father not a monster in a mask"

This didn't set him off, he wasn't angry at her. Instead he just walked away. She was no longer his problem if she was going to be like that.

Love was short lived.

*end flashback*

He only slightly felt guilty as he walked into the hut they had shared for over two weeks. This is where he had thought love was possible, he soon learned it was only distracting and impulsive. The tall dark haired man picked up a notebook, he remembered that Rey had written everything in this. He knew she had lived in this hut until those children were three months old. Maybe it had the location of where she was now. Or better yet where those children were.

As he flipped through the worn pages he found his clue, he would go alone just to find then and seduce them to the dark side.

The resistance base was in a underground cavern in Hoth.

—

Emma brushed her long black hair and started to braid it into a crown braid. She had her fathers eyes. Because they definitely weren't her mothers. Neither Even nor her looked like their mother. She was most definitely more guarded then her brother, Evan was always open and accepting but she took longer to come to a conclusion. Evan always said she was a slow thinker but she knew it would help her in the long run.

A knock comes at her door. The teenage girl opens it to find a boy her age standing there with flowers. She didn't know him, hadn't seen him once.

"Hey, I'm... well... hi" he stuttered, Emma trued not to laugh at this.

"My name is Emma" she said prompting him to talk, he has a wild mess of dark curly hair and olive skin.

"I know" he said offering her the flowers, she took him and smiles.

"My name is Harper Dameron, nice to... uh meet you" he added cheeks a dark crimson by now. Emma couldn't help but blush as well, he was really cute. But he was coming on quite strongly, she hadn't known him for more then a minute and she got the notion that he was going to ask her out.

"Will you... your new here so maybe you would want to hang out with me and my friends at breakfast tomorrow morning. We can show you around"

She nodded yes and slowly shut the door.

Now that was quite odd.

—

As the Falcon neared Hoth it came in radio connection. Rey heard the commotion buzz from the comm and went to answer it.

"This is the Millennium Falcon requesting landing" she states, soon her call is answered with a quick yes.

The mother lands in the ship and is immediately greeted by chewie who gives her a big hug. It was obvious that he had heard about her over the comm.

She knew the base well and ran to command bursting in to see Finn, Poe and Leia alone at a table drinking Caff. All the tree of the Resistence hero's eyes are on her.

"Rey?" Finn asks quietly. He smiles and runs over to give his friend, basically sister a hug.

"How... why are you here?" Poe asks mouth gaping open in a very Poe like fashion.

"I'm here to bring my children home before their found. Rey is in no mood to see them right now, she won't be in a good mood till she gets her children back.

"Rey, it's good to see you" Leia states hugging the mother of her grandchildren. As the old generals arms wrap around the panicked mother Rey breaks out into a torrent of tears.

"If he seduces them to the dark side, I'm going to kill him... especially Emma she's never once had a lesson and she's strong in the force"

Leia Hugs the sobbing Jedi.

"Where are they?"

—

Evan sat in the field soaking up the peaceful moonlight. The boy's shaggy black hair flew every which way with every breeze that blew in his direction.

"Enjoying yourself" says a husky voice from behind him. "It's quite peaceful out here, I do enjoy it myself"

Evan swivels his head around to meet the man eye to eye. He knows who it is immediately. The man looks just like him, same dark curly hair, deep brown eyes and mole spattered face.

"I heard that you wanted to meet me, felt it in the force"

"Yes, But I... I can't use the force it's my sister who can"

The man only smiles.

"Oh I've felt your force signature as well as hers, although hers is more prominent"

Evan not knowing the consequences of his actions lights up.

"Can you teach me, I'll go with you!"

Kylo Ren smiles at the boy's innocence.

"If you train with me you will become powerful and respected, you will be a legend... if you train with them, you will be held down by your sister and family, they won't let you progress"

The boys answer was immediate. Evan never did think things through.

"I want to go with you"

Kylo Ren smiled a vicious smile. Surly after the boys transformation, the sister would follow along as well. Only a few words uttered from the Sith's mouth.

"Well then let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma felt something stir in her. A new force signature. She didn't like it either. She felt her brothers, he was never convinced he had any force powers but she knew he did. The thing is that his signature had seemed to have awoken. It seemed to move and she knew he was aware of it. This would have been good but the signature has changed. It wasn't that of a Jedi but it was of a Sith.

She needed to find her grandmother.

The girl rushed down the halls passing the boy that appeared at her door earlier. He was in a little group. A few wolf whistled, she ignored them. When she got to the command room she was surprised to see her mother.

"Mom"

"Baby girl"

Her mother ran up and hugged her. She reluctantly hugged her mother back, eager to tell her what she had felt.

"Mom, Evans force signature has awoke... it's not that of a Jedi"

Rey nods at her daughter. She knows this.

"I know"

"It's him isn't it... Ren"

Rey purses her lips and starts to sob.

"I'm so sorry, I should have picked a better father for you"

To her surprise Emma only smiles.

"If you picked someone else we wouldn't have been born Mom... maybe we can still change him"

Rey shakes her head. There is no chance of that.

"I tried that once sweetheart and I ended up being asked to join the dark side... I don't think that's possible"

"I'm not proposing you do it, first we need to get Evan back on our side then he can reform the Order from the inside... we need Evan to become the leader and surrender"

Rey can't do that to her son. The only person she has to remind her of who Ben could be.

"No Emma that's not the way"

They needed a plan.

—

Evan stood in the bridge of the Star Destroyer. His father stood next to him.

"At long last I have found my son. He is to become a knight of Ren and heir to the position of supreme leader"

Evan stands deathly still as he is introduced to the knights of Ren and General Hux.

Kylo Ren dismisses the knights and general.

"I think we need to find something more... professional for you to wear, I have something old of mine you will fit in"

Ren leads Evan off into a corridor where he finds a door to a clean and tidy room.

"This will be your room"

Evan liked it.

"It used to be my own quarters before I moved, now they will be yours... you will find a clean set of dark clothing on the shelf above the refresher"

Kylo Ren says this before he leaves. Where some people may be frightened. Evan is in awe and inspired by this man. He seems to posses so much power and dignity. Where people in the resistance didn't. He acted better then everyone because he was. Mainly Evan wanted to be like him. He wanted people to stand to attention as soon as he walked in the room and to be trusted and feared. Mostly he didn't want to be caught in his sisters wake.

The boy looked around the room trying to find the dark cloak his father mentioned. After a minute of searching the boy found it. Not only that.

There was something else. A lightsaber, Evan ignited it letting the glowing plasma radiate over the room.

It was red.


End file.
